Tell him (song fic)
by gem6519
Summary: Lois needs to tell Clark how she feels about him. This comes from her and Chloe's perspectives.


**A/N: **This is a song fic based on the Celine Dion/Barbara Streisand song _Tell him_.

* * *

_**I'm scared, so afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak if I tremble when I speak  
Oooh - what if there's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love, I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel, I don't know what to do  
**_

**Lois: **I'm scared to tell Clark that I love him. I'm scared to show him how much he means to me. What if he's still thinking about the woman that he considered his soul mate? Is he still in love with her? I don't know. All I know is that they broke up once again; for reasons he won't reveal to me. I just don't know what to do. I would feel like a fool if I told him how I felt and he didn't feel the same.

_**I've been there with my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance to love him pass you by **_

**Chloe: **I know all too well about loving somebody who doesn't feel the same way about me. It's so ironic that the someone who didn't love me is the man that Lois is in love with. And I know he's in love with her. But yet they're both afraid to tell each other how they feel. I've been trying in my own subtle way to encourage them, but it doesn't seem to be working. Why won't they just admit it? I refuse to believe that they really want to miss out on the possibility of finding true love.

_**Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper tender words so soft and sweet  
I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself  
**_

**Chloe: **I told Lois that she should stop being stubborn and tell Clark how he makes her feel. I told her to just whisper those three little words that I know he wants to hear from her. And it's not 'chop chop Smallville.'

**Lois: **Chloe thinks I should tell Clark how I feel. What am I supposed to tell him? That when I'm near him, I get this fluttery feeling in my stomach? That when I look into his eyes I feel like I'm totally lost in them?

_**Touch him (ooohh) with the gentleness you feel inside (I feel it)  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
All in time you'll see **_

**Chloe: **I've noticed that if Clark happens to touch Lois - whether it's an accident or not - she blushes. Yes. Lois Lane blushes. And I almost never see her blush. But he makes her blush. And then when he notices her blushing, he blushes himself. I'm blushing just thinking about how much they blush. And I just realized I used the word 'blush' at least nine times. I think I need to come up with a different word. Maybe flustered. Or red in the face. Nah, I like the word 'blush' the best. Oops. That's ten times. My bad.

**Lois: **Clark just brushed passed me on his way back to his desk. And I could swear he did it on purpose; just to see if I would blush at his touch. So I pulled out a mirror I keep in my desk drawer and discretely checked my reflection. Damn! I did blush. Why does that only happen when he touches me?

_**ooohh  
I love him (then show him)  
Of that much I can be sure (hold him close to you)  
I don't think I could endure if I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say **_

**Lois:** I love him so much that sometimes I just can't breathe. He literally takes my breath away. I want to show him how I feel. I want to tell him how I feel. It would break my heart if I let him walk away without telling him the truth. There's just so much I want to tell him.

_**Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself **_

**Chloe: **She's still being stubborn. She still refuses to reach out to him.

**Lois: **Chloe thinks I'm being stubborn. But I'm not. I'm just protecting my heart. It's been broken too many times. But yet I can't stop thinking about him. I can't stop thinking about the night we met. The moon literally rose in his eyes when I first laid eyes on him. Of course he was naked at the time and I had to keep telling myself to look at his face. But I admit to having had a glimpse of 'Clark Jr.' And let me tell you that there is absolutely nothing 'junior' about him.

_**Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows (oh ooh oh oh)  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Your faith will lead love where it has to go **_

**Chloe:** I think the reason why they won't tell each other the truth is because they're afraid of ruining their friendship. But like 'Dear Abby' once wrote, love is friendship that catches fire. And that's exactly what's happening to Clark and Lois. They've been friends for a very long time now. But that spark was always there. I noticed it when Lois dunked Clark in the dunking booth during senior year in high school. The big smile that appeared on his face when she tousled his hair. Not to mention the way she smiled back at him. Yep. That initial spark is slowly building into a flame that will erupt when they least expect it. And when it happens, I just know that it'll be more than once. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

**Lois:** Chloe told me today about something that 'Dear Abby' once wrote in her column. Something about love being a friendship that catches fire. I know she told me that because she thinks that's me and Clark. Well she's...she's...Oh screw it. She's right. She's been right all along.

_**Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him and whisper  
Whisper words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself **_

**Chloe:** I think that Lois is on the verge of telling Clark how she feels. And how do I know that? Because I heard her on the phone before asking Clark if she could stop by later that night because she had something important to tell him. Not to mention the fact that she's changed her outfit several times already. Now she's wearing the dress that she wore to my engagement party. If Clark doesn't tell her he loves her back, I'm going to get some green kryptonite and...

**Lois:** I can't believe I'm going over to Clarks tonight to tell him how I feel. I'm going to tell him how much I want him to touch me. I'm going to tell him how much I need to feel his heart beat next to mine. I want to whisper in his ear that I love him. I just hope he wants to do the same.

_**ooh ooh ooh  
Never let him go**_

I arrived at the farm and nervously knocked on the door. When he opened it and stood there in front of me, I was speechless. The words I wanted to say were not coming out of my mouth. I don't know why. For some reason my brain and my mouth were just not cooperating with each other. But then he gave me the smile that makes my toes curl. And I felt my heart beat faster. So I started to open my mouth to tell him that I loved him but couldn't. Now you're probably thinking that I froze. To be honest, I really don't remember what happened. All I remember is his arms coming around me and his lips pressing against mine. Oh, and there is one other thing I remember.

He told me he loved me.

**THE END**


End file.
